Dirty Jokes Arent Always Funny
by chococatof95
Summary: Noodle finds this dirty joke out of a dirty joke book and shows it to 2D.    One Shot


A/N: Soo one day on our way home, me and my friends went into this book store and we found a dirty joke book.  
My best friend Mansi being the most peverted person i know picked up the book and started reading it. She eventually bought it and i looked threw it the last time i was at her house and found this joke i thought was pretty funny!

Disclaimer: [I have no idea whoo made the joke but it wasnt me!]

Noodle sighed heavily. She was completly board within the big house that was known as Kong Studios. Her bandmates where pretty pre-occupied with there own things, Murdoc traped in his 'BAGO' with a pretty bad hangover, 2D was taking a nap in his room, and Russel was busy with his taxidermy. 'After awhile of playing guitar you kinda get board' Noodle thought to herself puting her guitar down and staring at the floor.

"There has to be something here I could do."

She walked over to her door and opened it, walking down the hall to the lift when she notice a suspicious door across from Russels.

"I've never notice this door before." She said walking towards it and slowly opening it.

Once she opened it she really couldnt see much because the room was to dark.  
Noodles arms searched around for a light switch, with success and switched it on. Once the room was fully lit, she could see what was inside. It was just full of there old junk. She steped further into the room and closed the door.  
She found alot of old junk, from cloths to old instruments to old furniture.  
Noodle sat down on the floor when she notice a tiny brown book on the floor.

She picked it up and dusted it a bit to see the cover.

"The..Little Brown Book Of..Dirty Jokes?" she read the title to herself.

She put the book down, Knowing it was something Murdoc would buy since this was the type of humor he was into. She eyed the book, wondering what could be inside. She picked it up again only wanting to see what sick jokes people come up with just for a shoot of humor.  
She flipped threw the book reading bits and peices of the jokes. She thought most of them were clever but didnt find any of them funny. She was about to give up when she turned the page and read the joke.

Once she was done reading the joke, Noodle started laughing. She couldnt help how loud her laughs were.  
The joke was to funny to her. " I have to tell 2D!" She managed to get out then started laughing again.  
Noodle made her way out of the room with the book and headed towards 2D's room still laughing loudly.

"2D-san!" she yelled while still giggling. the singer walked to the door and opened it for her.

"wots up love?" he asked leting her in. Noodle walked to his bed and sat down like a pretzel.

"I have to tell you this joke i just read!" she said still giggling.

"Okay love, I love a good joke." he said siting down next to her.

"Okay soo One day a cucumber, pickle and a penis were having a conversation.

The Pickle says, "You know, my life really sucks. Whenever I get big fat and juicy they sprinkle seasonings on my and stick me in a jar.

The Cucumber says, "Yeah, you think that's bad? Whenever I get big, fat and juicy, they slice me up and put me in a salad.

The Penis says, "You think that your lives are tough? Whenever I get big, fat and juicy they throw a plastic bag over my head, shove me in a wet, dark, smelly room, and force me to do push-ups until I puke and pass out!"  
She told him laughing hard agian.

2D sat there with his jaw droped at what he just heard from the guitarist mouth.

"Umm love, where did you hear that joke?" he ask not thinking the joke was funny.

"I read it in this book!" she said giggling as she showed him the book that was behind her back the entire time.

2D red the cover of the book and automaticly thought 'Murdoc'.

"Love you do know that this book is not for you right?" he asked looking at his little friend.

"Yeah i know, I was just board and i found it and slightly looked threw it, thats all." she said reassuring herself.

"I know but they talk about some pretty graphic things in this book."

"I know 2D-san." she started to feel kinda bad.

"You know? You mean you understand wot there talkin' bout?" he asked quriously.

"Yess 2D-san. I'm not 10 anymore, if you havent noticed I'm 16." she said geting up off the bed.

"I know you are Noods, thas' why i cant call you my lil love anymore, jus' next time try something else to keep your self from being board." he said geting up off the bed too, and ruffeling her hair 


End file.
